


In The Still Of The Night

by darriness



Series: A Life in a Year [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness
Summary: Kurt can't sleep





	In The Still Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff!

Blaine pads through the house until he finds what he’s looking for on the couch. The house is dark and quiet, the only light coming from moonlight outside and a soft lamp next to the couch. Blaine still squints at the lamp light and his voice is thick and scratchy with sleep.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asks and Kurt, who is sitting on the couch with a book open on his lap, startles ever so slightly.

Kurt looks up and gives a small smile with a shrug, “Yeah. Thinking about my meetings tomorrow.”

Blaine nods, shoving his hands into the kangaroo pouch of the hoodie he’d thrown on to go on his search, “I don’t like being in bed without you.” He pouts ever so slightly. 

Kurt tilts his head to the side, “Sorry, love.” He apologizes.

It’s Blaine’s turn to shrug as he shuffles across the room and stretches out on the couch next to Kurt, snuggling his head onto Kurt’s lap, who has to lift his book out of the way as he chuckles lightly, “What are you doing?”

Blaine hums, “Sleeping. Shhhh.”

“Why don’t we just go back up to the bed? I can read there just as well as I can read here. I just thought I’d save you from the light.” Kurt says.

Blaine shakes his head, “Already settled.” He mumbles.

Kurt smiles down at his husband as Blaine’s features smooth and his breathing evens out, indicating he’s already back to sleep. Kurt envies him a little bit but his heart also expands with love for the man in his lap. He gently rests the hand not holding his book on Blaine’s curls and threads his fingers through the soft hair. Blaine snuffles and tries to snuggle deeper into Kurt’s lap.

Kurt sighs and hopes he’ll soon be able to join his husband in sleep. That his eyes will grow heavy and then he’ll nudge Blaine ever so slightly to get the other man to wake up just enough for the two of them to shuffle back to bed. But until then he lifts his book back into his line of vision, making sure to keep it away from Blaine’s head, and continues to read - Blaine’s head a reassuring, soothing weight in his lap.


End file.
